Taks (persi pertama)
by Summer Attack
Summary: The original story belongs to Blacksangii. Sudah pernah baca 'Taks' coba baca versi pertama yang ngga pernah di post sebelumnya. ngga kalah seru. . awal yang sama dengan akhir berbeda. . Yoonmin Yoongi x Jimin Suga x Jimin . Yang Yoongi tau, tugasnya hanya untuk bersama Jimin hingga akhir. (repost kerena ada kesalahn)


Yoonmin

Yoongi x Jimin

The Taks

Versi Pertama.

Oke manteman. Kalian yoonmin shiper pasti udah baca ff The Taks punya Blacksangii doong. /kalo belom buruan baca/ so ku baru tau ternyata ffnya di rombak beberapa kali.

Dan aku dengan rasa bangga yang teramat sangat, di izin kan buat post versi pertamanya yang ngga kalah seru.

Dari awal sampe tengah tengah sih sama. Tapi jan tertipu, karena dari tengah keakhir bisa bikin kalian mengumpat.

Wkwkwk

Sekian. Selamat membaca.

Tidak, bukan ini. Bukan ini yang Jimin inginkan.

Bukan dengan dirinya yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang putih empuk nan hangat. Bukan pula dengan luka luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang hampir mengering.

Yang ia harapkan adalah, kematian. Setidaknya dengan begitu ia perlu susah payah melupakan segala hal yang ia alami.

Sakit di pinggangnya lebih terasa menyakitkan ketika ia beruasaha untuk bangkit. Itu mebuktikan kalau kejadian itu memang benar benar nyata.

Jimin menangis lagi. Seandainya mereka mebunuhnya saat selesai menikmati tubuhnya, Jimin pasti lebih senang. Dari pada ia harus terkurung dalam kepedihan seperti ini.

Jimin benar benar merasa kalau hidupnya tak akan sama seperti semula kembali ketika kelima pria itu mengerubuninya yang hampir tak sadarkan diri. Memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kalau Park Jimin adalah hal paling tak berharga lagi.

Hujaman hujaman itu masih Jimin ingat di luar kepala. Masih terasa sakit di tubuhnya, namun tak kalah banding dari apa yang ia rasa di hatinya.

Ibunya, ayahnya, dan Namjoon kakaknya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika sekiranya tau apa yang telah Jimin alami di saat hendak pulang sekolah. Hendak kembali kepelukan mereka.

Jimin masih mengingat senyum nyonya Park yang mengantarkan anak dan suaminya ke depan pekarangan rumah. Sentuhan di pucuk kepala dari ayanya saat ia dan sang kakak hendak keluar dari dalam mobil hitamnya. Juga beribu kata maaf yang Namjoon katakan hanya karena tak bisa pulang bersama dengan adik kecilnya ini.

Semuanya di mulai dengan senyuman dan untaian kasih sayang yang seolah tak henti membanjiri Jimin. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus berakhir dengan dorongan dan teriakan memilukan Jimin di sebuah gang sepi bersama lima pria yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

Jimin makin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut dan lipatan tangannya. Mengabaikan perih tiada duanya di bawah sana. Terlalu sakit, terlalu sakit untuk Jimin dapat mengingat kembali semua itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanya melupakan kejadian tersebut. Tapi apa bisa semudah itu.

Akan terasa sulit di jalankan oleh Jimin.

Jimin terlalu tenggelam dalam kepedihannya hingga tanpa sadar seorang pria bersurai keabuan berdiri di depan pintu dengan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air di atas nampan yang ia bawa.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan ini berhasil membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan segera bergerak mundur ke ujung ranjang, lebih merapat kekepala ranjang.

"Hei, tak perlu takut. Aku tak akan menyakitimu" pria bersurai keabuan itu kembali mendekati Jimin walau Jimin tetap bersaha menjauhkan diri dari jangkauannya.

"Kau aman di sini Jimin-ssi. Itu namamu benar?"

Jimin masih terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab, sungguh. Tapi seolah ada sebongkah batu yang menyumbat kerongkongannya. Hingga yang ia lakukan hanya mengangguk lalu menangis.

"Hei tak apa. Jangan menangis, ku yakin kau akan aman di sini. Jangan takut."

Suara berat itu entah kenapa membawa Jimin dalam ketenangan hingga bisa menghentikan tangisnya untuk sejenak.

"Aku Min Yoongi. Kemarin aku menemukan mu tak sadarkan diri dan emmm..."

Jimin kembali menegang ia tak mau mengingat ingat hal itu lagi.

Dan Yoongi yang melihatnya tentu saja melupakam niatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi pada bocah tersebut.

Bocah yang ia akui sangat manis. Yang ia temukan tepat di sebuah gang sempit dengan keadaan yang membuatnya ingin menagis.

Hanya sebuah jas almamater sekolahnya saja yang menutupi tubuh penuh luka dan tanda merah tersebut. Yoongi tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada bocah ini.

Dan ia dengan sok pahlawannya membawa Jimin_ ia tau dari nametag yang ada di jas almamaternya_ kerumah sederhananya di pinggir kota.

Merawatnya samalam penuh. Mengobati luka luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya. Membersihkannya dari hal hal kotor seperti cairan putih bercampur darah yang sudah mengering di paha dalamnya. Serta menjaganya saat Jimin mulai tidur dalam keadaan gelisah

Ini bukan Yoongi sekali omong omong.

Yoongi yang orang lain kenal tidak akan pernah memperdulikan orang lain apalagi yang baru ia temui. Yoongi yang biasanya tak akan seperti ini. Merasa kasihan hanya dengan melihat tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya itu. Huh, tak masuk akal.

Tapi melihat keadaan Jimin tersebut, Yoongi seolah mendapat mandat entah dari siapa untuk menolong anak tersebut. Seolah di beri tugas untuk menyelamatkan Jimin.

Dan melihat jimin sudah lebih baik membuat Yoongi sedikit lega. Jimin yang sekarang tertunduk di atas ranjangnya yang bahkan tak sadar kalau ia sedang mengenakan piyama milik Yoongi.

"Kau mau makan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan mengangkat semangkuk bubur yang tadi ia pesan.

Jimin mulai berani menatap Yoongi yang tersenyum hangat. Ia hendak menolak, tapi rasa lapar di perutnya tak bisa membuatnya berbohong.

Yoongi mulai mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur tersebut kearah Jimin. Awalnya Jimin memundurkan kepalanya. membuat Yoongi mengerti kalau ia harus hati hati memperlakukan anak ini.

"Tak apa, makanlah" ucap Yoongi. Hingga akhirnya Jimin mau membuka mulutnya dan menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan tersebut dalam keheningan.

"Jimin-ssi. Bisakah kita bicara?"

Y3J

"Kurasa ini adalah bagian dari Post Traumatic Stress Disorder nya." Seokjin baru saja selesai memeriksa Jimin.

Teman SMA nya itu memang seorang Pskiater salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

"Mentalnya terganggu. Kukira trauma yang ia alami sangat berat. Dan beberapa trauma memang berefek samping. Pada Jimin berakibat pada kemampuannya berbicara. Seolah ia merasa takut ketika membuka suara. "

"Apa dia bisa sembuh?" Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin yang masih diam menatap keluar jendela. Menikmati lalu lalang manusia di bawah sana.

Seokjin tersenyum kearah sorot mata Yoongi. Yang begitu hangat menatap Jimin.

"Asal kau mau menjaganya dengan baik ku yakin traumanya akan segera pulih."

Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin. Antara iba dan juga tak terima.

Jimin adalah mahluk paling manis yang pernah ia temui. Menatap Jimin yang tengah terlelap adalah hal paling menyenangkan. Menamani pemuda itu kini menjadi kebiasaan untuknya.

Walau Jimin tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya selama hampir seminggu ini, tapi ia cukup mengenali bahasa tubuhnya.

Jimin akan mengulum bibirnya jika merasa senang. Akan mengigit bibirnya karena ragu. Atau mengerucutkan belahan menggoda tersebut mana kala ia tak setuju dengan apa yang Yoongi lakukan.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyayanginya?"

Yoongi tersenyum.

"Aku hanya meresa bertugas untuk melindunginya Hyung."

"Keluarganya?"

Yoongi terpekur, ia baru sadar akan hal ini. Keluarga Jimin di luar sana pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan bocah manis itu.

"Akan ku usahakan dia secepat mungkin menemukan keluarganya."

Seokjin mengangguk, walau ia tau kalau Yoongi tak semudah itu rela Jimin pergi. Terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya.

"Usahakan yang terbaik. Setidaknya bersama keluarganya Jimin akan cepat pulih."

Y3J

Yoongi lagi lagi tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok bak malaikat yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Menikmati sebelum fajar menyingsing betapa indahnya seorang Park Jimin ketika terlelap seperti ini.

Kadang Yoongi heran, kenapa mereka bisa setega ini pada Jimin. Menyakiti Jimin adalah opsi paling bawah dalam hidupnya kali ini. Tapi mereka dengan teganya membuat Jimin seperti ini. Terkurung dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa menyiksanya

Lihat betapa manisnya anak ini. Betapa damainya ia saat tertidur. Seolah tak ada suatu apa pun yang mengganggunya. Seolah ia tak pernah mengalami hal buruk. Walau memang sesekali dahinya berkerut dalam tidur, dan saat itu terjadi Yoongi dengan senang hati mengusapnya lembut sampai kerutan itu hilang.

Kali ini ia sedikit lebih lama menonton Jimin dalam tidurnya. Pekerjaan Yoongi sudah rampung semua, hingga hari ini ia bisa sedikit meluangkan waktu bersama Jimin. Walau sebenarnya ia lebih suka tidur saat libur seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa sejak Jimin hadir kebiasaan itu sedikit terlupakan.

Karena saat ia ada di rumah, maka yag ia lakukan adalah mengajak Jimin berbicara dan berakhir dengan ia yang bercerita panjang lebar tanpa Jimin tanggapi. Anak itu hanya diam dan berekspesi tiap ada yang menarik atau tak ia setujui.

Atau mengajak Jimin menonton kartun. Memperhatikan senyum manis Jimin yang belakangan mulai pemuda itu tunjukan.

Berawal dari sebuah boneka kumamon besar yang sebelumnya Yoongi sembunyikan dari jangkauan mata, karena jika terlihat maka ia akan di ejek habis habisan oleh kawan kawanya yang sering datang berkunjung.

Entah bagaimana Jimin mendapatkannya, tapi saat ia pulang dari studionya di pusat kota, ia di sambut oleh Jimin yang bergelung dengan bonekanya itu di atas sofa dengan tangan mungil yang mengelusi kepala besar si kumamon dan senyum manis yang membuat Yoongi meleleh.

Mulai saat itu pula Jimin sudah bisa di ajak berkomunikasi dua arah, walau lagi lagi hanya dengan bahasa tubuh yang hampir membuat Yoongi jungkir balik.

Masih asyik dengan pikirannya, tiba tiba Yoongi melihat pergerakan dari kelopak mata Jimin.

Sepertinya Jimin tengah membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya dengan berkedip kedip. Membulat saat sadar jaraknya dan wajah Yoongi terlalu dekat.

"Pagi..." bisik Yoongi lembut.

Jimin merona, itu juga salah satu favorit Min Yoongi.

"Bersiaplah, hari ini kita jalan jalan" ucap Yoongi seraya mengecup puncak kepala Jimin.

Jimin terduduk. Kepalanya memiring ke kiri, nampaknya ia tak mengerti kata kata Yoongi.

"Kita akan belanja Jimin."

Y3 J

Yoongi kembali memeriksa barang belanjaannya yang memenuhi isi troli. Di sampinya Jimin tengah tertunduk sambil memelintir ujung kaos lengan panjangnya.

Sesekali ia mengangkat wajahnya, namun saat ada beberapa orang meliriknya maka dengan buru buru Jimin kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya.

Sudah Yoongi katakan wajah Jimin mengundang banyak orang agar mendekat ke arahnya. Walau mereka baru mengenal Jimin.

Jimin mepunyai sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat ia seperti magnet yang akan menarik orang orang ke arah pesonanya. Seperti yang Yoongi alami.

"Tuan, anda bisa mengabil belanaanmu" suara kasir menghidupkan kembali Yoongi di kehidupan nyatanya.

Yoongi tersenyum menanggapinya.

Dengan segera ia meraih beberapa kantung plastik yang ada di atas counter sebelum menarik tangan Jimin yang entah kenapa bergetar hebat.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

Jimin berdiam tak berkutik. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Jimin ucapkan pada Yoongi. Tapi selalu tertelan kembali ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Susah payah Jimin membuka mulutnya. Hingga ia merasa tak kuat dan malah menangis.

"Hey kenapa menangis eoh?" tanya Yoongi sambil memegangi kedua bahu Jimin

Jimin haya bisa menggeleng, menahan sakit di dadanya karena ketidak berdayaannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh tunggu, ponselku berbunyi." ujar Yoongi, ia terburu buru menuju tempat yang lebih jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Jimin.

Ingin sekali Jimin berteriak kencang memanggil nama Yoongi. Tapi ia tak mampu, ia selalu takut untuk berbicara setelah kejadian itu.

Kejadian yang hanya di sebabkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan Sepela. Di mana Jimin haya bertanya di mana letak toko buku terdekat. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berada di bawah kungkungan ke lima pria itu.

Jimin kembali mengingatnya. Masa dimana ia merasa sendiri. Di tinggalkan begitu saja dengan keadan menjijikan penuh noda. Ia marah, Jimin ingin marah pada dirinya yang lemah. Bahkan di hadapan Yoongi sekali pun.

Tuk

Sebuah sepatu menabrak sepatunya. Membuat Jimin mendongak berharap yang ada di depannya adalah Yoongi.

Tapi bukan.

Sebuah seringai itu yang Jimin tangkap. Senyum menakutkan yang berusaha ia lupakan.

Jimin kembali berontak dalam genggaman tangan lelaki itu. Ia berusaha sekeras mingkin melepaskan cengkraman yang sialnya begitu erat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dan lagi lagi lelaki tersebut hanya menatap Jimin geli masih dengan seringainya.

Jimin sudah hampir menangis saat lelaki tadi mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jimin.

"Kucing manis, kita bertemu lagi."

ujarnya serak.

Antara sadar dan tak sadar, Jimin meraung kencang. Menyuarakan ketakutannya dalam sebuah suara tangis yang memilukan.

Bayang bayang kelam saat tubuhnya di jarah habis oleh orang orang ini tak bisa ia hentikan di influs otaknya. Semua seolah terus mengejarnya dalam sebuah kegelapan.

Yoongi

Yoongi

Entah berapa kali alam bawah sadarnya memanggil manggil nama itu, berusaha kembali mengingat apa yang telah Yoongi tanamkan di hatinya. Bahwa ia akan baik baik saja selama Yoongi ada di dekatnya.

Tapi sekarang...

Jimin telah berada di ambang batasnya, ia mulai kepayahan ketika tangannya yang di seret, di tarik paksa hingga tubuh ringkihnya terlempar kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat seseorang.

Yoongi.

Wajah yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Yoongi yang mengeras hingga ia bisa melihat setidaknya raut wajah penuh emosi di dalamnya.

"Lepaskan." titahnya mutlak.

Dan seolah di beri jampi jampi, rematan erat tadi melonggar dengan sendirinya. Membuat dirinya dengan sempurna terkubur dalam dekapan hangat Min Yoongi.

"Jangan pernah ganggu dia lagi, atau selesai sudah hidup kalian." singkat, namun mampu membuat semua mata memelas meminta di kasihani.

Tapi Yoongi seolah enggan menengok lebih lama wajah wajah bejad di hadapannya. Karena untuk sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk membawa Jimin dari sana.

Suara tapak kaki keduanya sahut menyahut mengetuk trotoar menuju rumah kecil Yoongi.

Di sepanjang jalan, tangan keduanya bertautan erat bersama. Seolah enggan di pisahkan, seperti tak sudi untuk saling berjauhan.

Hingga sesuatu di tangkap mata tajam Yoongi. Ia kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin yang menatapnya bingung.

Seulas senyum Yoongi berikan ketika tangannya telah turun dari rambut Jimin. Sebelumnyaa ia meletakkan sebuah penjepit rambut warna hitam di sana, membuat poni Jimin yang telah menjuntai hampir kematanya terangkat.

Ingatkan Yoongi untuk memotong poni Jimin esok hari.

"Kau makin menggemaskan." bisik Yoongi, sama sekali tak sadar kalau seorang di dapannya kini dalam keadaan merona.

"Eum kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah sangat petang."

Tangan Yoongi kembali meraih telapak tangan mungil milik Jimin. Namun bukannya mengikuti langlah Yoongi, Jimin malah menahan laju kaki keduanya. Membuat Yoongi berbalik dengan wajah heran.

"Kena.."

Cup

Bibir semanis buat chery di atas kue coklat itu menyapa lembut belahan tipisnya.

Begitu hangat.

"Te..terima... Kasih."

Tebak, hari ini adalah hari yang laing Yoongi sukai dalam hidunya.

Terlepas dari siapa yang menelponnya tadi.

Y3J

Jimin berbaring terlentang malam itu.

Pikirannya mengawang pada saat ia dengan berani nya mengecup bibir Yoongi tadi sore.

Walau singkat, tapi begitu terasa sampai saat ini. Jangan tanya berapa kali ia menyentuh bibirnya semenjak kepergian Yoongi tadi malam.

Pekerjaan sialan.

Begitu yang Jimin dengar dari mulut Yoongi.

Pria itu tak henti hentinya mengumpat ketika mengingat kalau ia harus pergi bekerja walau di kalender tercetak jelas warna merah.

Jimin sudah biasa di tinggalkan. Tapi walau begitu Jimin tak pernah merasa kesepian.

Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu Yoongi membelikan Jimin pemutar musik for table. Membuat anak itu bisa mendengarkan musik yang ia sukai dimana pun ia berada.

Seperti saat ini, Jimin berguling di atas karpet bulu di depan televisi. Tangannya meraih pemutar musiknya, membuat benda menyerupai kapsul jumbo itu memutarkan sebuah instrumen piano lembut.

Kemarin Yoongi baru saja membuat musiknya. Alunan piano tersebut mampu membuat Jimin terbuai hingga tak sadar hampir terlelap. Hingga sebuah gebrakan kencang terdengar daru arah pintu masuk.

Buru buru Jimin melangkah ke arah sumber suara. Untunglah hanya Yoongi.

Pria itu kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Hanya ada satu yang membuat Jimin mengerinyit heran.

Yoongi yang ada di depannya seperti bukan Yoongi nya. Yoongi yang selalu menemani dan menjaganya. Di terlihat sedikit err urakan.

"Hay, manis."

Aroma alkohol tercium tajam saat Yoongi membuka suaranya.

Jimin mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, sebelum tangan yang biasanya menggenggam hangat tangannya kini mencengkaram kasar miliknya.

"Mau kemana? Ayo temani aku sekali lagi."

Tangan itu membawa Jimin mendekat hingga hidung keduanya dapat bersinggungan. Ia lalu mengarahkan bibirnya menuju leher Jimin yang tak terhalangi apapun. Mencumbunya kasar tak menerima penolakan.

Jimin tentu saja berontak. Tak peduli jika memang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Yoongi.

Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama, karena dengan tak berperasaannya Yoongi membenturkan kepala Jimin kedinding terdekat.

"Diam dan nikmati sayang."

Dan saat itu Jimin sadar, sentuhan, cumbuan, dan pukulan kasar yang kali ini ia terima ternyata pernah ia terima sebelumnya.

Oh Jimin ingat, suara Yoongi terdengar sama dengan suara salah satu pria yang menikmati tuhuhnya tempo hari.

Betaba bodohnya Jimin saat ini.

Y3J

Jimin kembali bangun dalam keadaan yang tetap sama. Sakit, perih, semuanya begitu familiar dalam ingatannya

Dan untuk sekali lagi, Jimin ingin ia terkubur mati dalam penderitaan yang ia terima.

Langkah kakinya sempoyongan menuju tumpukan pakaian yang teronggok tak berdaya seperti dirinya.

Tangisnya sudah habis ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah terlelap damai bersama kenikmatan yang ia kejar tadi malam.

Dua kali, dua kali Jimin merasa di bodohi oleh takdirnya.

Semua kata bahagia lenyap hanya dalam hitungan detik. Baru saja ia merasa terbang begitu tinggi bersama semua sentuhan penuh kasih dari Yoongi. Tapi di detik berikutnya ia juga merasa tertampar oleh Hal yang sama.

Jadi sekiranya untuk apa ia hidup.

Tangannya yang gemetaran berusaha mengenakan semua pakaiannya. Ia ingin keluar dari sini.

Meninggalkan semua angan semu yang sempat Yoongi berikan.

Omong kosong. semuanya hanya omong kosong.

Dan dengan langkah yang diseret Jimin meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk di sini. Di tempat yang dulunya ia anggap paling aman. Ternyata tidak, karena apa yang ada di dalamnya lebih buas dari predator di luar sana

Y3J

"Jimin... Jimin.. Jimin."

Nama Jimin bergema kencang di rumah kecil pinggir kota tersebut.

Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam mengkilat menyusuri tiap senti rumahnya hanya untuk mencari sosok mungil yang selama ini mengisi sebagian hatinya.

Langkah kakinya kini membawa sosok tersebut menuju ke sebuah kamar tempat biasanya mereka tidur.

"Jim..."

Tapi suara itu berhenti sejenak sebelum di ganti dengan keterkejutan yang tiada duanya.

Bau menyengat dari cairan putih yang mengering di lantai dan ranjangnya membuat pria tersebut naik darah.

Hingga tanpa basa basi ia menerjang seseorang yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

"Brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"

Ia memukul dengan keras sosok itu. Membuat si korban mengerang sakit di antara sadar dan tidak.

"Aarrgh kau membuat tidur nyenyakku terganggu sialan." hingga pada akhirnya ia membalas pukulan yang sempat ia terima sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin sialan?!"

Pria yang masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang itu berkecak kesal.

"Siapa Jimin? Jalangmu?"

"Suga kau..."

"Apa?! Kalau kau berpikir menidurinya, tentu saja jawabannya iya bodoh.."

Bugh

Sebuah pukulan telak kembali membungkam suga.

"Sialan kau Min Yoongi." makinya.

"Kau yang sialan. Berapa kali ku katakan untuk berhenti mencari masalah."

"Hell, itu bukan masalah. Begitu tau dari anak buahku kalau kau membawa pemuda itu pulang, yang ada di pikirkan ku hanya satu. Menidurinya lagi."

"Sialan."

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Entah berapa banyak pukulan yang Yoongi layangkan pada Suga pagi itu.

Saudara kembarnya sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini.

Ia bukannya tak tau kalau keadaan Jimin saat ini adalah hasil perbuatan bejad adik serta kawanan berandalan yang ia pimpin. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut mengakuinya.

Ia sudah terlajur jatuh pada pesona Jimin. Dan ia enggan untuk kehilangan Suga. Dia keluarga satu satunya yang Yoongi miliki.

Jimin tau ini ide yang buruk. Berjalan sendirian dengan sakit di setiap jengkal tubuhnya membuat Jimin tak bisa bergerak banyak.

Beberapa tanda kemerahan masih tercetak jelas di lehernya, membuat siapa pun menatap jijik ke arahnya.

Rasa sakitnya tak seberapa, hanya saja yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah luka tak kasat mata di hatinya, bukan fisiknya.

Ia menangis terus menangis. Hingga tanpa sadar telah berdiri di ujung sebuah jembatan penyebrangan.

Di bawah sana kendaraan hilir mudik saling mengejar dan menyalip. Deru suaranya seolah mengabur bersama suara tangis Jimin yang mengalun tiada henti.

Ia kesakitan, dan hendak melenyapkan segala luka yang melekat kuat di tubuhnya. Ia kotor, dan berharap darah dari dirinya sendiri yang nanti akan membersihkannya.

Jimin lelah, lelah harus bertumpu kembali pada takdir kejam yang seolah olah tiada henti mengejarnya.

Air mata Jimin telah kering di terpa angin ketika kaki kecilnya bertumpu pada pembatas jembatan.

Tak ada orang, sunyi sepi. Namun itu lebih baik dari pada di teriaki.

Jimin merasakan angin makin nakal membelai tubuhnya, menerbangkan anak rambutnya dengan brutal. Membuat Jimin makin yakin untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Tubuh itu melayang bebas, jatuh tanpa perlindungan.

Sebelum sebuah tangan meraih pinggulnya, membuat tubuh Jimin terasa hangat. Sebuah perasaan tenang tiba tiba menyergap hatinya.

Hingga ia sadar kalau tubuh kecilnya benar benar terhempas ke tanah beraspal, membuat beberapa pengemudi menghentikan laju kendaraan mereka. Mematai dua tubuh penuh darah tergolek mengenaskan.

Tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi.

Y3J

Tiada guna menyesali semua yang telah terjadi.

Tak akan pernah habis menyalahkan keadaan untuk semua peristiwa yang telah terlewati.

Jimin tak tau apa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini, ia tak ingat dengan apa yang telah ia lewati selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

Luka parah di kepalanya, kaki yang tak bisa ia gerakkan, juga suaranya yang perlahan lahan menghilang.

Tak ada yang mau membahas lebih lanjut tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum Jimin bangun dengan segala keterbingungannya.

Yang Jimin tau, ia telah melupakan sesuatu.

Apa mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat serta rambut berwarna hijau lembut yang memperhatikannya sejak ia bersama kursi rodanya menyusuri taman.

Jimin tak tau.

Jimin tak mengerti.

Jika seseorang di sebrang sana adalah seseorang yang telah kehilangan keluarga satu satunya yang ia miliki.

Yaa

Suga kehilangan Yoongi

Selamanya.

Akankah semua tugas yang bertumpu pada pundak Yoongi akan berpindah kepadanya.

Entahlah, jalan masih panjang. Setiap orang bisa membuat ceritanya masing masing. Termasuk Suga dan Jimin.

Terhalang kepercayaan dan juga dendam.

The end

wow prok prok prok.

endingnya emang gini aslinya. aku ngga berani ngubah.

wkwk

btw, makasih ka ugii udah izinin aku post cerita ini.

cepet sembuh ya kak. aku kangen hehe


End file.
